Fallen Roses
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tony wnds Sarah up about whether or not she has a tattoo, what will it reveal?
1. Revellations

Tony as per usual had taken to winding up Sarah.

She was sat on a chair in the middle of the bullpen, and he was sat at his desk with a smirk on his face, "So, Sarah would you ever get a tattoo?"

Sarah shrugged, "Who says I don't have one?"

Tony looked at her shocked, "Oh my god, you have a tattoo!"

Sarah nodded and laughed softly, "Of course I do"

Tony looked very interested now, "Where is it?"

Sarah smiled, "On my back"

Tony raised his eyebrows, "How comes I didn't know this?"

She shrugged, "I got it done a few years back"

Tony smirked, "Of what?"

She smiled, "Roses"

She lifted the back of her top revealing _five roses; two large and three small buds, they were positioned as though they had fallen from the heavens, and the three small ones had two dates along each stem, and the large ones also had two dates along each stem, with the names of Tali on one and Kate on the other. They had the photo of the person inside the flower, and the dates were the dates of birth and death of each of them_.

Tony smiled, "It's beautiful" he said looking at the photos

Sarah smiled, and lowered her top back down, as Tony asked, "Does your mom and dad know?"

She shook her head, "Nope"

Gibbs and Ziva had been stood to the side the whole time and had seen it, so Gibbs said, "We do now"

Sarah turned quickly in shock, "Damn!"

Ziva smiled, and moved forwards, "Tony was right, it's beautiful"

She smiled, "You like it then?"

Ziva nodded, "Of course, it was a nice thing for you to do for them all"

Sarah smiled and hugged her mother tightly, her father smiled, he also like what she had done for Kate.

Little did Sarah know that she would soon have to add another rose, for someone very close to her; Jenifer Shepard, and that rose would break her heart, again.


	2. Heartbreaking Rose

A few months later; Sarah lay with her hands clutching at her mothers. She was having her tattoo altered.

Jen had passed away about a month ago, she missed her more than anything, and it was too hard for her to admit she was gone. The tattoo proved to her that indeed Jen was gone, bu8t she still didn't want to believe it.

The searing pain in her back told her there was no going back, as the man etched another rose in her back. It was red and had a photo of Jen in the head of it as her name and the dates where etched into the stem.

Tears streamed down her face, not because of the pain, but because she was admitting that Jen was gone forever.

That thought alone, terrified her and she could feel her heart shattering as each line was drawn upon her golden skin.

Her mother did the best to comfort her, holding her the best she could and stroking her hair, although by strict Jewish law, they both knew that it was wrong to have the tattoo done, but because of the force full way in which they had been raised on religion, they had consequently rebelled and although both bore the Star of David, were not fully kosher.

When the tattoo was complete, Sarah looked at it in the mirror, and smiled faintly, remembering Jen, Tali, Kate and her own children which she had lost.

"Thank you", she said softly to the artist as she turned back to him

He smiled, "It's no problem, I just hope I don't have to add anymore roses to you anytime soon"

Sarah sighed, "So do I" she went to pay the man but he shook his head

Sarah looked confused then he simply smiled, "No need, I knew Kate, I'm still not going to charge you for these"

She hugged him lightly, "Thank you Marc"

He grinned, "No problem"

They walked out of the parlour and back home, Ziva sat beside Sarah on the sofa and hugged her, "You were very brave, my princess, I think shed like it"

Sarah smiled as they both looked up at the photo of all three of them over the fireplace, "yeah" she whispered softly, "So do I"

Ziva looked at the canvas photo, and held her daughter to her, as she considered having one done too.

Sarah hugged herself closer to her mother, hoping she would never have to add her mother to her back too


	3. Remembering The Lost

Tony smiled seeing Sarah coming back into the bullpen the next day, she was moving slower than usual but then what do you expect after having a tattoo done? She wore a white top with skinny jeans on, and she smiled brightly at Tony, and moved to him.

Anthony smiled and wrapped his arms carefully around her, "Are you okay?" he asked her softly as she snuggled into his chest

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay" she said softly to him and leant up pressing a soft kiss to his lips

Agent DiNozzo grinned, and sat down tugging his fiancée into his arms, "I love you" he said softly to her

She smiled happily and snuggled into him carefully, "I love you too" she said softly

She knew that everything would be okay as long as she had her parents and her fiancé, and she prayed to G-d that no more roses would be added to her back. She didn't know how much more loss she could take, she glanced up at her mother, knowing that if she lost her mother, she herself simply would not survive it.

Sarah looked out o the window, to the winter sky, and smiled imagining the ones she lost, looking down upon her and remembering happy memories of her loved ones.


End file.
